The Melody of the Wild Dance
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Revenge is a dance that is best danced is pairs and when the partners are just right then the revenge is extra sweet. When does revenge turn to lust and lust become something more? NnoitraxOC, NnoitraXShinji, AizenxShinji, one-side AizenxIchigo, and more. Rated for languge, violence, and sexual themes.


The Melody of the Wild Dance; Chapter One: Just a Drink with a Stranger

The pink neon signed flickered on the business alone with an equally gaudy neon palm tree to the side that with letters that flashed, 'The Lonely Hearts Club', a rather rough and seedy looking club to which the name seem to fit. It was a breeding ground for the rather unruly characters of the city. Drug dealers, prostitutes, gang members, and as most would believe a few mobsters.

Entering, the smell of alcohol hit your nose along with the burning of cigarette smoke, yet the melodic piano seemed to create a docile atmosphere. On the side sat a long island bar, lined in chrome black that shone with soft strobe lights that moved through the dim lit area.

"What can I get for you tonight?" a rather sober voice said, on the other side of the bar stood a rather handsome male with long raven hair that stopped to his back. The suit he wore was clean and cut, which would remind anyone of a bartender from back in the old days of gangsters and starlets. With an even smile and his even toned eyes he waited for the patrons answer.

"Scotch, straight up, no chaser" two voices said at the same time, though it would seem that the two owners' didn't seem to notice.

"Coming right up" he said in a courteous and refined manner before walking off to get their drinks. The two in question sat side by side, though neither seemed to pay the other any mind; each seemingly drowning in their own lives loathing.

"Your drinks" he said placing the two drinks between the two, the action causing their hands to bump into each other, but for only a minute, not affecting either person.

"Not to offend, but you look particularly, how some would put it 'down in the dumps'" he with a well-mannered tone as identical grunts were heard.

"If you require anything else please let me know" he said before going to attend with other patrons.

The two sat their quietly, eyes glued to their drink before deciding to take a gulp of the strong liquor; the alcoholic burning their through as it traveled down.

"Stupid fucking bastard" one of them mumbled rather angrily taking another shot of the scotch, she was a petit looking figure, with cropped blond hair and her light brown eyes burned with a deep fury as she continued to mutter more profanities.

"What's got your panties in a bunch blondie?" a rather rude voice said, peering to the side brown eyes looked to the owner of the voice and her eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the person beside her. He was rather lanky looking male from what she could see; he looked rather clean cut from the males she usually saw around the bar. His hair was long and a shiny jet black that hung to the side and curved over his thin face. As she studied his face she noticed how his narrowed eye, thin and lean, reminding her of a snake. Though she wouldn't admit it, he was actually quite handsome.

As the two continue to stare at each other the female gave an annoyed scoff before turning away, "Buzz off I ain't in ta ya asshole I ain't interested" she bite back.

The man however, didn't seem rather pleased with the brush off, "Don't flatter ya self, I just wanted you to shut tha trap of yours" he said taking another shot of scotch.

"What the hell asshole! That's no way to talk to a lady!" she yelled at him, but only receiving a chuckle

"Sorry tots but if you were expecting prince charmin your outta luck, besides with a mouth like that the word lady doesn't exactly come to mind" he smirked earning another glare from the blond female.

"Why you…!" she puffed out her cheeks bitterly

"Ah did I make ya mad princess" he mocked fining sadness before giving another toothy grin

"Fuck you dumbass!"

"Not interested sweetheart"

"Pervert!"

"Bitch!"

The two leered and growled at each other the tension escalating as static sparked between the two.

"Here you go" the bartender said placing two new drinks in front of the two seemingly ending the glaring contest, but only putting it to the pause as each turned away from each other with a low snarl.

"You men are all the same" the female said as the male gave an annoyed grunt

"Do ya think I care about ya damn problems blondie" he said with an irritated sarcasm as the other just annoyed him and continued to speak.

"Hmph, all men are complete assholes and fucking idiots that deserved ta be castrated with rusty shears" she said and the male almost choked on his scotch at the others statement.

"Damn lady what did men do ta ya to make ya all bat shit?"

"Like ya fuckin care" he looked off disdainfully whirling her drink lazily, "Hmph, but if ya must know I just broke up with my no good, two timing, son of a bitch, ex-fiancé" she said slamming her drink on the table.

"Tough luck" he said taking another gulp of his drink, "Yo bartender bring us some shot glasses" he called before turning back to the blond.

"A penny for ya thoughts blondie" he said as the other just leered over at him, releasing a worn-out huff. only

"Why the hell do ya care" she said with an attitude as the other gave an irritated sneer

"Listen blondie I don't really have ta be talkin to ya, so stop with the attitude when someone is tryin to be nice to ya!"

"Yeah yellin at me is so nice, such a gentleman you are" she said with a mocking sarcasm only adding to the males annoyance.

"Ya know what forget it ya I already got a headache I don't need attitude from some uppity blond"

"Who the hell are you calling uppity, you one-eyed asshole!"

"Quit insulting me bitch!"

"Bite me!"

"Is that an offer" he said with a smug look as the blond shook with anger, clinching her fist and prepared to ram it across the others the face.

"I don't have time for this" she growled reaching into her purse and slamming a few bills on the table. Not caring if she over paid or not, giving the blond hair a swift flip she made her way towards the door.

"Night blondie" the man said only to receive a bitter scowl before receiving the middle finger from the blond.

With another sneer the black haired man turned back to the bar.

"So I take it you won't be needing those shot glasses" the bartender said counting the money the woman had left.

"What was her problem? Guy tries ta be nice and the chick tries to bite someone's head" he took another sip of the scotch.

"It is not in my place to speak on someone else's business, it ungentleman like" he said pouring the him another glass who gave him an grilling look which seemed to hold for quite some time, "Hmm, if you must know, from what I've heard the lady in question had been jilted at the alter" he said with an even tone as he cleaned a glass.

"Apparently her fiancé left her at the altar, she was quite heartbroken as I heard" he said rather emotionlessly as the man only looked at him before finishing off his drink. Reaching into his pocket he sat a couple of twenties on the counter before removing himself from his seat.

"Have a good night sir" the bartender said with a slight bow as the other waived him off as he walked away.

Steeping out into the night air the man took a deep inhale adjusting his jacket and as he prepared to walk away from the club, he looked over and managed to catch sight of the blond woman from earlier walking down the sidewalk, with a huff he prepared to leave, but as he turned he also caught sight of a shadowy figure following slowly behind the woman.

"Damn it" he mumbled under his breath before walking off

As the blond walked down the dimly lit sidewalks she failed to notice the figure walking right behind her. As her heels clicked on the concrete the rhythm seemed to speed up as her steps became bigger and bigger. As she prepared to turn the corner she jerked back feeling a tug on her arm.

"Hey there sweetheart, nice night for a stroll" some swine uttered with a hazardous slur, his breath reeked of alcohol, as he tried to sound sexy but just gross as his breath hit the side of her face.

"What the hell let me go" she struggled trying to pull her arm away only to have his grip tighten more before her in close.

"Ah what's the problem sexy I just wanna talk to ya" he grinned as he tightened her arm again earning a wince from the female.

"Fuck off, I ain't tryin to listen to ya, so let go before I kick your drunk ass" she growled earning a slurred chuckle as the man ran his tongue across the shell of her ear.

"You're a feisty one, I like that" he whispered into her ear, a disgusted chill ran up her spin as she tried to break away from the hold. But soon the grip loosened sending the woman forward; she caught herself before she could fall to the ground. Looking back her eyes widened, there was the crass man from the bar and damn was he tall. He toward over the assailant holding one of his arms bent behind his back and from the looks of it the drunken man was in searing pain and he looked pissed.

"Oi asshole what the fuck! I got no time fer dumbasses trying to take advantage of a chick!" he leered down at the man tightening his grip as he pulled the arm back a breaking crack met their ears followed by a pained scream.

"Hey ya gonna break his arm off" the female said, though she wouldn't admit how she was enjoying the man quivering in pain. That would teach him.

"Feh, Now listen you damn fucker I better not see ya ass again or next time I'm gonna break tour damn arm off and shove it off ya ass!" he spat darkly as the man nodded weakly before being weakly.

"Good" he smirked and as the man was about to walk off he suddenly fell back hard against the concrete curiously of the blond female who had given him a rather hard right hook.

"That's fer puttin your hands on me fucker" she huffed rubbing her knuckle as the tall male blinked his eye at the woman.

"What?" she looked at the tall man you just blinked at her before sighing and began walking the other way.

"Hey hold up!" she called running until she was in front of him blocking his path.

"What do ya want now?" he said with an annoyed tone

"Listen asshole because I'm only gonna say this once" she placed her hands on her hips looking him deep in his violet eye, "Thanks for saving me" she thanked him only to receive a drowsy look from the other.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he huffed with an uninterested tone

"Jerk I was thanking you, you could be a little more appreciative" she pouted placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya welcome" he said simply before walking past the blond and began walking away.

"Hey wait you…" as she took a step toward the other her vision suddenly went back and she began falling forward.

"What no…hey?!" he turned just in time to catch the female, her body falling right into his arms.

"Hey blondie" he called still holding the woman, "Hey wake up. Do ya here me" he called slowly shaking the woman only to receive small breathes. That was good that means she was still breathing.

"Damn it why me" he groaned looking down at the woman in his arms; he was debating on what to do with her. He couldn't leave her out here and he didn't know where she lived either. That's when his sight came on the purse she was still holding. Bending down he carefully balanced the woman in his arm while the other rummaged through her purse. He looked around for anything that could tell him where she lived.

After a few minutes he managed to find the woman's wallet, opening it he saw a couple of credit cards, a few business cards, and finally a small piece of paper wedge between the folds of the card holders. Unfolding it he squinted looking at the words on the paper.

'21183 Onasaka' he read the address, underneath the it was the word, 'Sakanade'

"Damn" he thought looking at the address, it was way uptown, upscale territory and there was no way he was going there.

With a deep sigh, he put the stuff back in the wallet, his eyes looking down at the sleeping form before releasing another annoyed groan. With a huff he picked the woman up cradling her in his arms, before making his way back down the street.

…..To Be Continued…..


End file.
